


SSS

by BearHatter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/BearHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having fought through many obstacles, now in the prime of their lives, the pack opens up a school for the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SSS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laoisemc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoisemc/gifts).



> So, this isn't so much my thing, I wrote it solely for the prompter, but in the end, I liked it better than I thought I would. It's a fun kind of castle on a cloud. :)
> 
> Prompt: True Alpha Scott McCall runs a werewolf beta school for young wolves with the help of his friends and pack.  
> The pack would be teachers together.

As Scott stepped into SSS, he heard laughter coming from the main office. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Stiles' impassioned, loud voice, even at this time of the morning--the kids hadn't even gotten there yet. Scott wondered if he shouldn't check the break-room coffee for magical enhancement, then gave it up as futile.

The SSS, Supernatural Specialized School, was not quite as big as a normal high school. In spite of that, or maybe even because of it, it had become like a home for its faculty and many of its students.

It had just started as a wild fancy, when Sheriff Stilinski teased them about their age and the younger generation being smarter than them. It brought up the question:  _would_  they be? Or, maybe even more importantly, what if they didn't have to be? Didn't have to piece together late night research, face isolation and misunderstanding in public, choose between grades and survival? It was a question that hit all of them hard: there was nothing they could sympathize with more.

It might never have gotten past that abstract ideal if it hadn't been for stubborn, resourceful Stiles. He attached really, really hard to the idea, maybe because his mom had been a school teacher. Before any of them knew it, he had already put together initial curriculum plans, real estate possibilities, recruitment strategies. He got Danny on his side the quickest, and with their combined skills, a wild dream became a terrifying, amazing possibility.

That's not to say it was easy; far from it. Of necessity, the school could not be accredited or certified because their focus on integrating the supernatural. On the other hand, it made it quite difficult to recruit students who needed their help and whose parents would trust them. It took all of their supernatural connections they had collected over the years, and also included an adaptation for boarding students whose parents couldn't live in the area.

Now, of course, their reputation had grown, and purely for space reasons had to start turning students away. Not only did it call for expansion--it was amazing, Scott mused, as the bell rang to announce the start of morning passing period and kids started trickling in. Amazing.

He finally made it at his ambling pace to the break room and bee-lined for the coffee machine, magicked or no. He plunked in a sugar and turned to respond cheerfully to all the morning greetings of friend and fellow faculty. Most of the teachers were starting to head out, now, and he watched them leave through the lens of thoughtfulness this morning had brought with it.

Figuring out roles had been, as always, hard then simple. Danny was easy--he would handle all the technological aspects of the school, and teach computers and technology classes on the side. Students accustomed to the more ancient or traditional sides of the supernatural world often came to his one required class with disdain or doubt; but they all came out of it with new tools, new excitement, new humility. Danny taught them how to catalog things like Bestiaries and spell books, how to protect digital information from loss with storage and redundancy, and how to protect from unwanted eyes with basic encryption. He also taught the lacrosse club.

Isaac had ended up majoring in English in college, so he had naturally become the English teacher; he also taught an elective class on ethics, though, and sponsored a club for some of the more troubled kids. He could see through almost any kid's veneer, and that could make him either help you or  _help you._ The kids quickly learned: never lie to a werewolf, yes, but never even  _try_ with Mr. I.

Stiles had majored and minored in a hodgepodge of things in college, working with the same erratic intensity and interest that always characterized him. He wanted to know  _everything._ Hence, his role at SSS was also a little nebulous, but he did usually teach biology, research techniques, and, to everyone's surprise, chemistry. It turned out, after high school and when associated with supernatural things, he really was interested in chemistry. He packed a lot of info in his classes, and somehow his class plans and curricula got changed or tweaked every year, but the kids loved him for his snark and his colorful teaching methods, as well as his intense interest in what he taught. He also headed up a... well, they were still working on a concise yet accurate name for it, but for now it was referred to affectionately as Magic Club. If they kept getting more sparks, inheritors, and potentials, they were going to have to make it into a full extracurricular class.

Malia, always more comfortable with her body than anything else, the raw physical days in her youth still impressed into her rangy, lithe way she moved, taught what could be labeled physical education. Here , though, as everywhere, the school's version was markedly different. Things like laps and push-ups would have bored Malia to death; instead, they practiced obstacle courses, agility, and in upper levels, sparring.

Kira, of course, became the history teacher. She was hesitant at first to follow so obviously in her father's footsteps, but when she got a taste of the freedom and satisfaction of planning her own subjects and lesson plans, of including accurate folklore and culturally specific supernatural information... well, she never looked back.

Scott had always been taken in by the vision of the school, but he hadn't seen a place for him for a while. It had been a secret worry for him right up until Siles had said, during a meeting about hiring additional staff, "Well, Principal Scott shouldn't be too busy anyway, he'll kinda be a figurehead in a lot of ways, so why doesn't he just be the school nurse, too?" Scott had done a double-take, and in true Stiles fashion, where he'd before had no known roles, he was now planning for two. His True Alpha status helped for the diplomatic actions he sometimes had to take in recruiting and in helping resolve some of the trickier leadership issues of the school, though they were mostly democratic. His long apprenticeship with Deaton and being his mother's son, as well as the training he'd done in the field, prepared him to be a school nurse. Students who were at first intimidated at going to the principal, an alpha werewolf, for a stomach ache, soon grew to know and trust him.

Derek had remained quiet for most of the planning, always contributing when needed, never claiming a niche of his own. Finally, after being poked and prodded for his plans, after rolling his eyes at every suggestion, he came in one day and dropped a curriculum plan and a portfolio on the conference table and left. Now he was the art teacher, and taught drawing, painting, and sculpture. His experience as a born wolf made him an invaluable resource and guide for the born wolves that attended, while bitten ones had Scott to turn to.

Lydia, naturally, was the master of the math department, and as beautiful and razor sharp as ever in that capacity. When she wasn't teaching, she worked on unsolved math theorems and impossible problems, and listened, unmoved, to pleas of universities who want her to work for them. She had started to love not only the pack atmosphere at SSS, but especially the nigh-devotion of her students. A few in particular she was grooming for MIT. Student Council was also her domain, and she had input and final say in every school dance and activity.

Students had poured in by now on their way to first period, and wove around Scott as he made his way to his office. He grinned back at a few he knew better. Some of the students here were still dicks, as was their right as teenagers, but most were far more understanding and open than most of their normal-school counterparts. They all had something in common that set them apart from society, and so the school was bonded in a tight community that built every year. Witches, werewolves, sparks, kitsunes, druids; children of any of the above; those who  _aspired_ to be any of the above; they all found a place, here. 

And it was rapidly starting to show that they also had a safer world when they eventually graduated. Not only were they armed with proper skills and knowledge, but the young networking done in SSS laid the groundwork for dozens of new treaties between parents, aided by new-found understanding. As the kids grew up, becoming established leaders in their own right, Scott could foresee this happening more and more. Even  _hunter's_ children were starting to come to SSS; just the very tolerant families, of course, and not without the obligatory dire threats, but it was a huge step.

It had taken so long, Scott reflected as he paused at his doorway, for any of them to have a fighting chance at survival, let alone understanding. They had come through a lot  of danger, and a lot of hurt. A lot of death, even. But now, Scott smiled at the Allison Argent Memorial Auditorium, they could teach peace.


End file.
